1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic chip functioned lock, in particular, a lock whose tongue piece revolving mechanism is manually operatable with a handle, on the other hand, the locking mechanism is operatable by an electronic code chip attached key. The lock mechanism can be connected to a computer for reading input information to identify the code so as to avoid unauthorized entry, and to amend, store, or eliminate the stored data in case of need.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As it is well known to us, there are many kinds of door locks for your selection. Among those locks, the commonest one is shown in FIGS. 1 through 3. As shown in these figures, a key 9 is inserted into a key hole 90 to turn a turnable strap 91 which inturn actuate rear portion of a latch 92 so as to cause retraction of latch 92 thereby unlocking the door lock. In such a conventional door lock, the key 9 is provided with a planar sinuously curved edge for unlocking. But the key 9 formed in this version is easy to be duplicated. Then an improvement was made to provide a semicylindrical shaped key fashioned for a while on the market. However, it is soon unable to withstand natural selection as this key similarly depends on the turnable strap 91 to actuate the latch so that the above mentioned shortcoming still exists. Then shortly afterwards, there appeared so called multistaged lock appeared on the market, its accompanied key 9 forces the turnable strap 91 to cause the latch 92 retracting step by step. Such a round rod shaped key 9 has a plurality of punched circular recesses thereon alighned to mate with the protuberances correspondingly provided on the turnable strap 91 so as to turn the latter and unlock the lock. Also a multistaged lock is somewhat sophisticated in construction than the other two previous ones, but an user can not be free from the fear of loosing one""s key that causes he/she to spend considerably long time to duplicate a new key. Recently, there appeared a press button type coded lock by pressing the coded buttons on the face board of the lock to release the latch, but this lock does not work during electrical power outage. Besides, it is vulnerable and easy to be insecurely decoded.
A lock is usually installed that the latch is engaged between a door frame and a door pillar whereat the lock is easy to be broken by intruders. In addition, average persons have to usually carry a plurality of keys for locks installed on the plurality of doors of their housing and offices when they are going out. Of course, everybody dislikes to always so inconveniently carry a strings of keys when going out.
In view of the foregoing situation, the inventor of the invention herein conducted intensive research based on many years of experience gained through professional engagement in the manufacturing of related products, with continuous experimentation and improvement culminating in the development of the improved structure of electronic chip functioned lock.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic chip functioned lock having a tongue piece revolving mechanism which is manually operatable with a handle, on the other hand, the lock mechanism is operatable by an electronic chip attached key, and interconnected to a computer for reading input information to check and identify the code so as to avoid unauthorized entry caused by misunlocking, and to amend, correct, or eliminate the stored data in case of need.
To achieve the above mentioned object, the electronic chip functioned lock comprises a main lock body, an inductor unit, a tongue piece revolving mechanism, and a locking mechanism. Wherein the lock body further includes a front and a rear lock covers, and a front and a rear handles. An inductor of the inductor unit is mounted on the upper inner surface of the front lock cover, a circuit board and a battery unit are connected to the inductor which can be mate with the chip attached key to actuate the locking mechanism. The locking mechanism further includes a locking number, an axially disposed motor operated pinion and rack unit, a turnable connecting rod, and a pair of micro switches. When the code output from the electronic chip on the key is identified to be correct, the locking mechanism is actuated and releases the latch to unlock. The interconnected computer can be used to amend, correct, or eliminate the stored data in case of need. Besides, the lock can also be unlocked manually by the key without the aid of the chip function.